Zaomaru Zaitsuhara
was one of the many Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. Fictional Character Biography Kamen Rider Hibiki Zanki is the oldest of the four main Oni in the series. Being the seasoned vet, even Hibiki saw him as a superior, even though Hibiki had once trained Zanki in the use of Taiko-type Ongeki. Zanki was first mentioned in episode 5, after defeating the Douji of a Bakegani, Todoroki and himself were forced to retreat after being attacked suddenly by the Bakegani itself. During their first on screen battle during episode 14, Zanki literally falls to his knees in pain as he battles a Douji/Hime with Todoroki. Due to his age and his wounds, Zanki is no longer able to fully engage Makamou in battle. Later on Zanki says that his time to retire has come and that Todoroki is to take the mantle of Zanki. Todoroki resists and says that he wants to make his own name, thus allowing Zanki to keep his Oni name. Over the next few episodes, Zanki has some apprehension to the way Todoroki battles Makamou. At first he sees Todoroki's style of cleansing the battlefield to not be traditional and as unneeded but eventually comes to understand that this is his student's way of fighting Makamou and that all Oni have their own way of doing so. Later on, Todoroki begins to fall to fatigue in battle due to not having a supporter. Both Hibiki and Ibuki have Kasumi and Akira to help them with Disc Animal operation yet Todoroki is alone on his missions. Todoroki's fatigue begins to show in his battles and he becomes sloppy with the way he battles Makamou. Eventually Zanki decides that he will take on the role of a supporter for Todoroki and help guide him as Todoroki feels that he still needs the help of Zanki to be a great Oni warrior on his own. During the middle of the series, Zanki's mentor, Shuki, returns and steals Todoroki's Henshin Onsa Onkaku and once again transforms into her Oni form. Zanki has a troubled past with Shuki, as she would go to great lengths to destroy all Makamou as they were the cause of her family's death. This was the only reason Shuki became an Oni and meant that she was not a pure Oni. As a young Oni, Zanki was caught in the mouth of the Notsugo that murdered her family, Shuki aimed her attack straight into Zanki's chest, hoping to kill the Makamou. Both Zanki and the Makamou survived as Shuki missed at the last second, but the attack was the reason for Zanki's declining health over the course of the series. In the final battle of Notsugo, Shuki was caught in its mouth much like Zanki many years ago, despite Shuki's orders to attack the Makamou with her in its mouth, Zanki would not attack his former teacher despite his contempt for her. Shuki then committed suicide as she aimed her weapon at herself, wounding the monster for an enraged Zanki to finish off. Zanki would go on to bury his teacher in a garden of flowers as her final wish for no one to see her true face. In his final story arc, Zanki once again became an Oni, despite being told by his doctor that going into any more battles would result in Zanki shortening his life every time he transforms. During a battle where Todoroki was left immobile, Zanki had to step in to fill his spot. The night before his death, Zanki used a forbidden spell Shuki taught him on his soul that would not let it leave the mortal realm until his mission was fulfilled. However this same spell would result in the decay of his human soul should he remain among the living for too long. During a battle with a group of Makamou, Zanki was killed in an ambush by a pack of Bakeneko taking advantage while he left himself open for attack. Ibuki found his naked body and realized that Zanki was dead when he felt no pulse. Despite this, Zanki appeared in Todoroki's hospital room that night to comfort his student. Over the course of the next few days, Zanki helped Todoroki regain the ability to walk and finally transform again. In his last battle, Zanki was joined by Todoroki as the two battle a Kaengumo and pack of Bakeneko. At the end of this battle, Zanki and Todoroki cleansed the battlefield in Todoroki's style. As Todoroki bowed to his master, Zanki disappeared, his mission of seeing his greatest student become independent fulfilled, Zanki's soul could now rest in peace. Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Battle DVD Kamen Rider Zanki appears in flashback while the Disks Animal are giving Asumu the knowledges about how to become an Oni. Zanki is told as an Oni who can controls electricity, he eats much, having meals fit for multiple people. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Zanki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Zanki appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Zanki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Oni Form Zanki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 6 shaku 9 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Zanki. (approx. 209.1 cm., one say 210 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-032.) *'Rider Weight': 43 kan (approx. 161.3 kg., one say 161 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 40 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. In this Oni form, Kamen Rider Zanki is a bronze demon that looks like Todoroki. To become this form, Zanki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Zanki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Zanki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 15-16, 37-38, 43-45, Let's Go Kamen Riders Equipment Devices *Henshin Kigen - Onka: A bracelet-like transformation device. *Ongekishin - Zantetsu: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Ongekishin - Raigou: Todoroki's device, at first, it is owned by Zanki. *Disk Animals: Zanki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Ongekishingen - Retsuzan: A guitar-like weapon. *Ongekigen - Retsurai: Todoroki's weapon, at first, it is owned by Zanki. Vehicle *Raijin Make: Zanki's Rider Machine Oni Techniques * : Charging himself with power, Zanki does an electric-powered punch that paralyzes all organs of any Makamou he is in battle with. ZankiRGK.png|Zanki's Raigekiken. Ongeki Finishers : Zanki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes is into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand and eventually explode. ZankiRZRetsurai.png|Zanki's Raiden Zanshin (Retsurai ver.) ZankiRZRetsuzan.png|Zanki's Raiden Zanshin (Retsuzan ver.) Rider Cards *'KamenRide: Zanki': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Zanki. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Zanki. Used in the World of Amazon to fight Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Zaoumaru Zaitsuhara is portrayed by , who later played Jiro, in Kamen Rider Kiva. As Kamen Rider Zanki, his suit actors are and Eitoku (永徳).http://wiki.tvnihon.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Hibiki Notes *Zanki is one of the Onis who can use all three Ongeki weapons (Ongekibou, Ongekikan and Ongekigen), the others are Hibiki and Sabaki. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 14: Devouring Douji **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 19: Strumming Warrior **Episode 20: The Pure Sound **Episode 21: Gathering Demons **Episode 22: Becoming a Cocoon **Episode 27: Passing Down the Bond **Episode 28: Undying Malice **Episode 29: Shining Boy **Episode 32: Bursting Song **Episode 33: The Armed Blade **Episode 35: Fallen Angel **Episode 36: Starving Shuki **Episode 37: Lightning Living Again **Episode 38: Broken Ongeki **Episode 39: Your Beginning **Episode 40: Nearing Orochi **Episode 42: Ferocious Demons **Episode 43: An Unchangeable Body **Episode 44: Forbidden Secret **Episode 45: Dying a Glorious Death, Zanki * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!! * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 34: 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni }} See Also *Zanki (previous) - predecessor and also user of Kamen Rider Zanki powers,in Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Zanki (A.R. World) - Counterpart and the user of the Kamen Rider Zanki powers,in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Hibiki Characters